


Hold Out Your Hands

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [43]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Nazis Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Nyssa is a killer. Dinah is a hero.Nyssa and Dinah first kiss request from RennyWilson. Somehow it took me forever plus I placed it on Earth-116 for the hell of it.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Nyssa Raatko, Dinah Drake/Nyssa al Ghul
Series: Earth-116 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hold Out Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



June 27th, 1976

Dinah shouldn't be here. But this was all her fault. 

An old man's life was now in danger because she messed up. Because she thought Nyssa al Ghul was her friend. She trusted that lying bitch. 

Two men were dead. And a third was going to be unless she did something about Nyssa.

She wasn't going to fail. 

Dinah opened the window of the warehouse she tracked Nyssa to. She could do this. She could fucking do this.

She was a goddamn superhero. Sure, she didn't have any superpowers or magical abilities but she was still a superhero.

So why was she so nervous? Was it because Nyssa has already beat her once? Was it because she had trusted Nyssa? Because she had started to care about Nyssa? 

She carefully crept around the upper level. 

And then she spotted her. Nyssa, leaning against a sword in front of a tied up old man.

"Doc, come on, I'll give you one more chance; who am I?" She asked the man.

"I don't know!" The man screamed. He was European based on his accent.

Nyssa laughed. "Come on, don't you remember? German? The 1940s?" What the fuck? How old was Nyssa? She couldn't be more than twenty. 

The old man went from scared to a look of realization and then horror.

"Demon. That's what you are!" He screamed as he thrashed in the chair. Many that was it. Nyssa was a demon or magical being. Or an alien.

Dinah was almost there. 

"I am merely the Demon's Fist." Nyssa snarled, raising her sword.

Dinah jumped. She kicked at Nyssa's head.

The other woman dodged. "Hello, Tweety." 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Dinah said.

Nyssa frowned. "If I told you what he was would you still stop me?" 

"There are legal ways to solve things." Dinah reasoned. 

"Haha! Your government has failed me and others by letting him and others like him to breathe without punishment." 

"I don't want to hurt you." Dinah said as she took a swing at Nyssa.

Nyssa grabbed her wrist and pulled Dinah close to her.

Dinah felt the sword leaning casually against her leg.

"You won't hurt me. I'm the one holding back, Tweety." Nyssa smirked.

Dinah frowned. 

"Do you want to know what he did?" 

"What?" Dinah blinked.

"Shut up! You demon! I was only followin-" 

"Silence or I slit your throat right now." Nyssa interrupted him.

Dinah saw this as an opportunity to delay Nyssa.

"Tell me." 

"I had married a Ruska Roma man in 1918. His name was Aleksandr. During the Great Depression we moved to Germany. I had five children with him. Eva and Anya were twins. Then there was Sora. Then Hannah. And then little baby Vasiliy, my only son with Aleksandr. He was the first the Nazis killed. Me and my daughters were sent to a camp where the good doctor here decided to do tests and experiments on us." 

Dinah frowned. What the fuck? This complicated things. Was she really going to save a Nazi? 

"My husband died alone. The twins and Sora died at his hands. Hannah and I both survived. We both have the scars left from him and his assistants. He is the last one. There were three. One doctor and two nurses. They tortured us. Injected chemicals into us. Similar to Dr. Mengele. So tell me, Tweety, are you still going to stop me? Are you really going to fight for a Nazi?" 

Dinah bit her lip. 

"Murder isn't the only option here." Dinah said. 

"Yes! Listen to her! I'll happily go to jail and confess!" The man cried.

"Tweety, how many of your family were slaves?" 

"My grandmother was one. Great grandmother too. They only had each other. Everyone else was sold off someplace far away or died." 

"It's a similar thing. This man is a monster just like the men who treated your family as property. He's barely even human." 

"I can't just let you outright kill him. I'm supposed to be a hero. Let him face the public and legal consequences of his crimes. I'll make sure he pays. He'll probably get the death penalty or stabbed to death while in prison." Dinah said. 

Nyssa leaned closer to Dinah and kissed her cheek.

Dinah blushed. "Nyssa… please. If you stop this killing now, there's a chance we can be friends still." 

Nyssa slowly moved the hand that was holding Dinah's wrist up her arm. She cupped Dinah's face. "Tweety, I'm no good for you. I've killed hundreds in my lifetime. And for the record, I don't wanna just be friends." 

"Neither do I." Dinah said without thinking. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. She messed up.

And then Nyssa kissed her. Like full lip contact, oh god lord her tongue, kissed her. 

Dinah didn't even notice Nyssa stabbing the guy in the mouth.

Nyssa pulled away and smiled. "Maybe our path will cross again, Tweety."

Dinah just stared. 

She slowly sat down as Nyssa walked away, bloody sword dripping as she left.

What the fuck just happened?

Nyssa's lip gloss still lingered on her lips as she touched them. 

Despite the situation she really wanted to kiss Nyssa again.


End file.
